Between Now and Then
by twist3dl0gic
Summary: When Ginny Weasley's owl Kitty misdelivers a letter to Draco Malfoy, an interesting anonymous bond is formed between the two.
1. Prologue

_Hello again, it's me, your insane sister with the lousy job. Still slowly driving myself crazy with the research, and still actively hoping for something better to come along. Any news for me yet? Please tell me you're going to save me; I'd owe you my life!_

_How have you been? Our letters recently have been fewer and farther in between. Busy traveling, still? Is that why you've been quiet? I hope you're collecting souvenirs for me. That's our deal, remember? You can see the world, but only if you bring it back to me._

_I'll have to keep this short... I'm running out to dinner with mum. I hope you'll answer soon, anyways. I've missed you very much._

_See you soon (I hope!),_

_G_

**Dear sir or madam,**

**Your owl has gotten confused. You see this letter you've written, which I am returning so that you might get it to the person it was intended for, has appeared in my window sill in****stead of that of someone who ****cares****. I can only assume it was meant for someone who likes that you were born and is not in fact disgusted by the prospect of having you in their debt. Unlike myself, you see.**

**I also assume that your relative is traveling the world to escape your incessant and, what I can o****nly describe as, sickeningly ****sweet**** chatter. (This is said with more than a grain of disdain, in case your giggling got in the way of reading my tone correctly.) If this is the case, I suggest that you spend a little of your own money, travel to a remote island, and never return. This is all the world you need to see. **

**I hope we never cross paths again.**

**To follow your lead...**

**D (At least I assume 'G' is your first initial.)**

_To D; Master of the Universe,_

_This is a term I use only because of the arrogance and superiority I read in your words, which was both unnecessary and immeasurably impolite. I'm not sure why you felt the need to respond to my (accidentally) delivered letter, because you could have just shooed my owl away. He would have then continued on his journey to Merlin Knows Where my brother is. _

_I noticed that you didn't even bother to give my bird a drink of water or a treat. I hope that today you'll be a bit more hospitable and allow him to rest, hydrate, and then return to me. If not, then you at least owe Kitty an apology._

_I believe you owe myself an apology. Kitty has been instructed not to leave your flat or shack or mansion or hotel room or park bench or rock or whatever your housing situation may be until you've written a reply. I hope you will give me what I ask for even if you cannot bring yourself to mean it._

_Sincerely,_

_G_


	2. Chapter 1

Generally, Ginny Weasley enjoyed her job and considered working at the wizarding library in Diagon Alley a very pleasurable experience. She lived close by, her flat no more than a twenty minute walk away. Her immediate supervisor was her sister-in-law, and one of her closest friends, Hermione Granger; getting time off work for a sick day or a vacation was very little trouble, and having the older woman around the office often made the atmosphere quite pleasant. Ginny also got to do fascinating research as a researcher for hire on a case by case basis. Some of the most recent developments in medical charms, bewitched objects, and sporting brooms could largely be credited to the young redhead. (Honestly, the whole research process simply intrigued Ginny, and in this way, she had become more like Hermione. People commented on this new personality trait all the time.)

Of course, there were days when the witch simply didn't want to get out of bed. The weather outside would be just _freezing_, with snow falling and the wind blowing and not a thing you would deem good walking weather. The project she worked on would be dreadfully boring, not interesting to her in the least bit and yet still unavoidable. Sometimes you couldn't avoid crabby people, or her desk and chair just wasn't right for the way she wanted to sit. And really, why did it have to be so bloody quiet in libraries anyways?

Usually, the pros out weighed the cons for Ginny. Charms kept her warm on cold days, she laid on her office floor days she didn't feel like sitting at a desk, and the quiet soothed her more often than not. Today, however, Hermione Granger asked Ginny Weasley if she would, "Please step into my office." Ginny expected it, of course; she recently finished a project and would need a new assignment. When she caught sight of her new 'boss', she blanched, leaving her almost as white as the person sitting across from Hermione.

Before she even sat down, Ginny put up a fight.

"No," she told Hermione, shaking her head. "You've got loads of other researchers. Choose someone else."

Honestly, the young woman figured that was that. In the past, when she refused a project, one of the other researchers would be assigned to it. It worked the other way, too; someone else might pass on a new client and so Ginny inherited the case. So she felt fairly secure in turning to walk out of the office and was surprised when she heard, "Ginny, sit down," from Hermione in her 'Be reasonable and don't argue!' voice which she reserved for only the Weasleys, and sometimes, occasionally, Harry.

With a sigh, Ginny did as told and listened to the project half-heartedly, mostly paying more attention to the amused smirk on the man in the opposite chair. Her thoughts lent themselves to the image of smacking away the awful grin, and she tried hard not to giggle at the idea. Outward, she maintained a professional image- sat up straight, calm face, and polite, seemingly-interested nods. It truly spoke magnificent volumes of her acting abilities, because internally, she imagined violence she might extract against the blonde bloke trying to hire her services and excuses to weasel her way out of the job.

Hermione, however, kept on, explaining that this man was trying to start a new business selling his own brooms, and he needed to have the fastest ones around. That he planned to offer an assortment of wizard's sporting goods, that he wanted to make improvements on every item he planned to sell. This was High Quality merchandise and needed The Newest Magical Developments.

"You see, Ginny," her friend was saying, "You've worked on all the cases like this; you already know a lot about this project. And I know that some companies bought patents to their magic," this said to the obvious protest forthcoming from Ginny, "but you've got more imagination than anyone else in our team. You'll know how to make up new spells and get around the laws. You know this subject in and out. You're _needed_."

Hermione's pleading eyes did nothing to convince Ginny. She was too used to this look, seeing it at Christmas time and on Birthdays and Thursdays where she wasn't doing what Needed to Be Done.

"If it makes any difference, _Weasley_, the job pays well. For both you and the library."

This, however, _did_ matter. Because while Ginny wasn't necessarily hurting for cash, and certainly never made a priority of things like money, there were places she'd like to see and things she would like to buy. Like a real house, some more-than-decent robes, and someday Ginny wanted to learn a new trade. Having a nice little nest egg would help loads when developing a new career.

"How much?" she asked, not bothering to hide her interest. Let him think what he wanted of her and her financial status.

"I've offered double your highest sale. I need to be your highest priority, and I expect spectacular results."

The thought of a quarter of a million galleons to be split between her and the library sort of sealed the deal for Ginny. Immediately she knew that she would accept the job, thinking of all then possibilities for her salary. Money might not be her highest priority in life, but if someone wanted to just throw it at Ginny, she would gladly accept.

"Deal," she told him.

And that was how Draco Malfoy came to employ Ginny Weasley.

&&&

When Draco got home that evening, a modest brown owl sat in his window waiting for him. He untied the parchment attached to its leg and set it aside.

"Here, Kitty," he called to the creature, leading the way to his own owl's cage where he grabbed a treat and offered the bird some water. As he did so, he recalled the first time they'd done this months ago, at the insistence of the bird's owner. Even then, he felt stupid calling an owl 'Kitty', but that was his name, and what could Draco do about it?

The bird got settled, and Draco returned his attentions to the letter it brought. He opened it eagerly, curious about the contents and needing a good laugh after the day he had. It had been busy and littered with people like Granger and the girl Weasley. Sure, in the war Draco had worked with the Order and 'crossed over to the good side' and all that rubbish (he rolled his eyes at how cliché every reporter made the story sound). That didn't mean he got along with everyone fighting on Dumbledore's side. In fact, he usually got along with no one, the exception being his former Professor, Snape.

Immediately, Draco could tell just from the look of her penmanship that his friend was upset about something. He settled into his couch to read her words carefully.

_D,_

_Have you ever had to work with someone you just couldn't stand? I __mean,__ someone you couldn't tolerate in the slightest. Someone who got under your skin so badly you thought you might just die from being so angry? Well, I do. And worse, this person who makes me so agitated is my boss._

_Tell me, D, how exactly am I supposed to deal with this? You know I'm rubbish at being polite to people who upset me. So what tips do you have for an intolerant, temperamental woman about to get herself sacked for being disrespectful?_

_If you haven't noticed, it's rather a matter of importance. Without your help, I could end up jobless by the end of the week and then I suppose I'd just have to marry rich, because I think my boss can fix it so that no one in town will hire me. I'll have to move far away from here if I want to work again. Will you still be my pen pal when I'm s banished to /s living in America?_

_Please write soon. I'm clearly stressed, and I need a comforting letter._

_Save me,_

_G_

He frowned as he finished, mostly from confusion. In previous letters, the woman he wrote back and forth with had said her boss was a good friend, and all of a sudden they didn't get along? Either this meant that the two had a falling out, or G got a new job. Or a new boss, either was possible really. He didn't waste time formulating a reply, not wanting to leave his 'pen pal' waiting too long for some comfort. Who knew how long ago this had been delivered anyways?

His script always looked the same, regardless of his mood. It was always neat and precise, never messy, and _formal_. Everyone commented on that, how formal his writing looked. Like it had been printed by a professional calligrapher instead of a 26 year old man. He took every comment as a compliment. A true Malfoy, Draco took pride in his perfect little penmanship.

**G,** he wrote.

**It's already Wednesday, and you think that you'll be jobless by Friday? Dear me, you are in trouble, aren't you? No worries, if you find yourself without work, I could always hire you to for something. How do you look? Only fair? Oh, I may be after a model here shortly, and I thought perhaps you... But no, only stunning women need apply.**

**I'm teasing, you know that.**

**How is it that you find yourself in such a troubling position, anyways? In previous letters, you've written that you and your sup****ervisor are the best of friends,****t****hat you've been close ever since your school days. You two have a fight? She ****snag**** your boyfriend? I'll hex the both of them, if you like. Really, just say the word.**

**Remember a few weeks ago you wrote that you wished we could meet and talk face to face? I told you it was easier for me in letters, less difficult for me to complicate things. I'm not a very agreeable person... Remember my first letter? But at least I could think it out before I sent it to you. I'm worried that in person, I'll say only the nasty things that come to my mind. Right now, however, I wish we could meet for drinks. I think I could right your mood in no time.**

**Sweet Merlin, I sound so sappy and sentimental. I'm now even more thrilled that you don't know who I really am. ****Protects my reputation and all that.**

**Write again if you need me. You know I've always got, if not a comforting letter, at least an amusing one for you.**

**Sincerely,**

**D**

It couldn't be sent without a reread, and when he reached the bit about wanting to physically be there for this woman, Draco actually physically cringed. Still, his mystery correspondent would appreciate what he wrote (of this he was sure). So he left the comment in, called Kitty back to him, and sent the owl home to his owner then promptly settled in for a night of sipping away at fire whiskey.

The thoughts that accompanied his drink usually consisted of whatever work went unfinished that day. Contracts that needed to be owled, leads he needed to follow up on, and possible locations for the new store he needed to check out. Business as usual, researching vendors and drawing up budgets. Draco Malfoy was a very busy man opening his very own wizard's sporting good store.

He decided quickly he would have his own line of brooms. To have the very best product available, he would need the very best magic bewitching it. That's what he'd done today- hire a researcher to help build the best broom out there. It was unavoidable, of course; he himself had no clue how to make a broom go fast. But to his surprise, the person who would help him discover the secret to speed was a _Weasley_. A _girl_ Weasley, the little sister of little Ron Weasel.

He smirked through the whole meeting, listening to Granger repeat the ideas he himself revealed to her only a few moments earlier. Truthfully, Draco knew he should have been nicer about the whole affair. But Weasleys made it far too simple to get an amusing reaction. So what, if he had to work in close quarters with this particular member of the redheaded family. So what, if she could screw up his business endeavor royally by withholding knowledge of the magics he sought.

Actually, he frowned realizing, _that_ would be bad for him. Couldn't make any money selling cheap, slow brooms... Perhaps he would have to make the effort to be civil to Weasley, keep himself in her good graces. Oi, the fates were cruel, making a Malfoy suck up to a Weasley.

Downing the rest of his whiskey in one gulp, Draco decided it was bed time. It couldn't be any later than 8:30, but by the time he showered and got settled, he wouldn't be able to sleep until at least 11. It would be yet another restless night tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

"What ya readin', Gin?" Harry asked upon hearing the chuckle the redhead produced while clutching a piece of parchment. That was clearly not a humorous novel or an absurd article from **The Prophet** in her hands, and that made him more than a little curious about what could be amusing his girlfriend.

"A letter I received last night," she answered, folding it in half and setting aside to finish later. For some reason, writing to someone she'd never met sort of embarrassed Ginny. The only person who knew about the whole thing was Neville, now a dear friend of hers. Not even Hermione would understand.

"From Charlie?"

She shook her head as she told him, "No, just a friend from school. Don't think you would remember him. Anyways, he was just teasing me a bit. I'll write him back later."

Sure, Ginny felt badly about lying to her boyfriend. (Well, she didn't _know_ that it was a lie; D could very well be an old schoolmate.) For the moment, however, it felt better than admitting to this bizarre friendship. Besides, keeping it to herself made things more special. This way, it was all hers and no one else could take it away from her.

Her clock chimed then, and she didn't understand why suddenly, she felt a bit... panicky...

"Ginny, you're late for work."

Her face contorted as she realized the chiming signified it was now 9 AM and the library would be opening at that very moment. Ginny was the sort known for being late, but usually only by three or four minutes, which, really, _barely_ counted as 'late'. But there was still an eighteen minute walk to work, that was three minutes six times over and certainly wasn't any good for her reputation or her paycheck.

She grabbed her cloak and wand, kissed Harry goodbye, and as she scooted out her door, she called back, "What would I do without you? I love you!"

It turned out that being late was actually a blessing. When Ginny came barreling into her office, someone already sat in her chair clearly annoyed. She returned the scowl; perhaps it was bad manners to be late for a meeting, but wasn't it worse to let yourself into another person's office, take their seat, and, oh yes, be Draco Malfoy?

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," she said sweetly while shrugging off her cloak. She hung it in the small closet, closed the door, and turned to face the other man, who so far hadn't said anything or moved from her chair. "Something I can help you with?"

"I'm paying for your services, remember? I suspect it is necessary we go over the details of our arrangement."

In the eight years since the war ended, the two had only crossed paths once, at a banquet meant to honor certain war heroes- the spies, the leaders, the Trio. Ginny came on Harry's arm, Draco on his own merit as an honoree. They hadn't talked, never managed to reach an understanding about how they treated one another, and yet, Ginny always thought that just by being on the same side, that would be enough for them to get along if they ever saw one another again. Judging by the git-ish tone Draco used, clearly, she had been wrong.

"Yes, you hired my services, but you didn't appoint a time for us to meet. Forgive me for not simply _knowing_ you would be here waiting for me. Could I have my chair back, please?" She tried to scoot him out of her chair. Annoyingly, he stayed put.

"I thought it would be obvious. I said I would see you this morning. _Obviously_ I meant first thing. Unless you think I'd let you waste some of your time today doing nothing. Which certainly wouldn't benefit me."

"And it's all about you?"

"When I'm paying you, yes, it is. I don't wish to waste my money. If you intend to be late every day, please let me know. I need someone reliable."

Really, there was nothing wrong with what Malfoy wanted. She had to admit that even he deserved to get his money's worth. But he could have asked a bit nicer.

Determined to remain professional, she forced a smile and a courteous tone. "There were special circumstances this morning," she told him. "I am reliable. I am also the best person for this job. You have my word that from now on, I will be no more than three minutes late. Four, tops."

Draco blinked and pondered if this was a joke or not. Everything she said was a bit absurd. But promising to be three or four minutes late from time to time? She was either very honest or very funny. Regardless, she definitely took the award for craziest employee.

"Yes, well, that is acceptable, I suppose."

"Can I have my chair back, please?"

He smirked and answered, "Not a chance."

&&&

Later that day, a certain redhead sipped tea with a certain dark haired fellow. Their discussion stayed close to the subject of Draco Malfoy and expectations for this project. Over the next two weeks, he wanted a descriptive inventory list with improvements Ginny could make on each item, the prototype of at least one 'headliner' broom, and an outline of production and research for the month after that. At the end of two months, he wanted four brooms and the charms on half his stock. At the end of three months, everything needed to be charmed and done.

"He's mad, Neville," Ginny said, adding more sugar to her cup. "It's not my job to think up broom designs or construct them. I'm just supposed to come up with the theory behind it."

He chuckled as he watched his friend poor more sugar than there was tea into her cup. "I suspect he expects you to research some of the muggle aspects of the broom, too. Aerodynamics and stuff. Which would be why he wants you to build the broom. Care to have some tea with your sugar?"

His joke made her realize what she doing, then Ginny blushed a bit. This was one drink she wouldn't be consuming.

"It's just that he was so rude about the whole thing. I swear, if he wasn't paying me more galleons than I'd ever seen in my whole life..." She paused to consider the many things she would do if money wasn't in the equation. Hex Draco, spit in his tea, show up _more_ than four minutes late... Nothing too terribly dangerous or even terribly terrible, but things that would make her feel just a bit better about being constantly insulted and sneered at. "Well, I would think of something clever to say to him."

"Yes, I imagine your wit is unparalleled in these situations," Neville answered with a teasing wink. "How's Malfoy look, anyhow? I haven't seen him since-"

"Since the banquet eight years ago? I know, it's like he disappeared into thin air, isn't it?"

"And now that he's reappeared, what's he look like?"

A smile played on Ginny's lips. "A bit obsessed with his appearance, aren't you? Harboring an old, secret crush?"

Neville blushed a bit before answering. "Hardly. He was just such a git, I'm curious. Did the ugly duckling turn into a swan?"

She considered the subject before answering. At 6'2", Draco stood nearly as tall as her brother Ron, but while Ron's body looked proportional to his height, Draco looked too thin. It didn't look like he worked out or tried to keep in shape or even ate much. Maybe he was too busy to eat. And he looked a bit like he hadn't slept, too; there were dark circles under his eyes. His hair was the only thing that looked like it had any life. It was shoulder length and so blonde it looked like it might glow even in the dark. Every five minutes, he would run his hand through it, and when it fell in front of his eyes, Ginny had this indefinable urge to push it behind his ear. It was bloody distracting and bugged her endlessly.

"He looks the same, just eight years older. And he looks tired," she added.

"Hmm. Shame," Neville said. "Thought perhaps that at the very least, he would be nice to look at. Anyways."

"My tea's gone cold," Ginny complained under her breath, searching for her wand. To which Neville answered, "You weren't drinking it anyways, love."

This served as an effective bridge to move the conversation in another direction. They discussed Neville's work in Herbology, the different plants he was attempting to 'breed' together, and the greenhouse he worked for. After exhausting this topic, they moved on to Ginny's home life with Harry.

"It's like he's living with me, Neville. He's always there, and he's a bit clingy, truthfully," she said for what Neville thought was the millionth time this past month. Once again, he defended his old mate, telling Ginny that she has a big family and Harry never did. He's just eager to start one of his own, and, "Why don't you want to settle down with him?"

"It's not that it's with him, Nev, it's that I'm 25 and have no career. I don't want my whole life to be being Harry Potter's wife."

As usual, he accepted this answer. Although he didn't want to say it, Neville really thought that Ginny simply wasn't in love with Harry, but if he tried to tell _her_ that... Well, he would fear for his life. Stubborn little thing, she was.

The last thing they discussed that afternoon was D. They _always_ left him for last, like if they mentioned the letters before anything else it might demonstrate just how important they were to Ginny. The illusion that she only wrote casually to some bloke she never met was key for some reason. Neville didn't really understand why it had to be so unimportant to his best friend, but he didn't need to; he was more loyal than just about any Hufflepuff.

"Any new letters then?" he asked as usual.

"Two in the past week. He says he's been busy, and I guess I've been a bit, too. Just got one this morning, actually. I'll have to write to him tonight."

&&&

_D,_

_My friend hasn't stolen my boyfriend. She's married, actually, and perfectly faithful as far as I know. She is technically my boss, but she's not the only one. You know, like in chains of restaurants there are owners, managers, supervisors... She's a manager, a__nd this other bloke is a supervisor__, I suppose you could say. __And about as insufferable as you can get._

_I had a meeting with him today, actually, and if I'm honest, it wasn't terrible. Yes, he gets on my nerves, but I guess I'm just mature__ enough to not let him get under my skin_

_Y__ou can stop laughing, now. I __can__ be mature, you know! Need proof? I won't even tease you about being such a sentimental fool. Not even a little bit. _

_Amazed, aren't you?_

_Tell me, D, do you have a girlfriend? I don't need any intimate details or anything, I'm just curious. My boyfriend's very clingy, and after eight years, I guess he's allowed. But we're not living together, and I've told him that I need to sort out a few life things before we can settle down. __Career and all that.__ My mum's life was being a wife and mum, and while it suited her, I feel like I'm better than that. I can't seem __to make him understand this. He takes it so personally when I brush off his attempts to talk about taking things to The Next Level._

_I mention this because lately he's been driving me __nutters__ with how clingy he is. Tell me you have some experience with this and know how to knock some sense into him._

_I best be off. Write soon, will you?_

_G_

**G,**

**It's not that he's too clingy for your tastes. It's that you're madly in love with me, and he just can't measure up. Admit it, and we'll run away together.**

**You don't mind that I'm married, do you?**

**D**

_Come off it. No girl would willingly bind herself to you! There's no way you're married._

_..Are you?_

_G_

**You've caught me, G. I'm not married. Not because girls don't want me- they do****!-**** but because I can't imagine being tied down at the moment. Suppose we're both not ready to resign ourselves to a life of husbands and wives and children.**

**D**

&&&

Within the next week, Draco stopped in Ginny's office three times. She quickly realized that while he expected more of her than people usually did, he also more actively participated in the research. He often helped her locate books and asked loads of questions about similar projects she worked on. At first, he would be a bit snippy, but once they got on topic each day, he would become civil and polite. It was one of the ways Ginny knew he actually had grown up a bit since school.

The fourth morning he came to help her and check in on progress, she was four minutes late and he had taken her chair again. He smirked at her surprised face, and instead of being baited, she simply offered him some tea.

"I keep supplies here in the office," she explained. "I make a decent cup, I promise."

"Alright," he conceded. "But I'm keeping the chair."

She nodded and got on with the task. As she used her wand to magically heat a kettle filled with water, she pulled a couple of tea cups out of a cupboard. One went in front of Draco, the other where she would sit, and then two other dishes sat in between. One had sugar, and in the other she conjured a bit of cream.

"Reading over my notes, I see," she said casually as she finished preparing things, poured hot water into each cup, and sat down. "Am I worth what you're paying me, Malfoy?"

Grudgingly, he nodded, causing his hair to slip in front of his eyes again. His fingers went through it twice before he returned his hand to the desk.

"I'm... impressed, to say the least. Actually a bit excited to start building things."

"It's always interesting to see how things get made. For me, anyways. I guess that's why I've stayed here for so long."

Draco's eyes came off the paper quickly, mostly because he was a fair bit surprised.

"You mean, this isn't what you want to do?"

Before she answered, Ginny chuckled a bit leaning back in her chair. "You really didn't know anything about me when we were in the Order, did you? Research was always more of Hermione's thing. It's perfect that she gets to manage a library and oversee a bunch of projects like she does. She practically begged me to work for her when she got this job. I just happened to be good at it. And it's decent money and close to my flat." She paused to sip her tea and then added, "It's comfortable, but not ideal."

"So then what is it that you want to do?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Guess I've yet to figure that part out. Anyways. Shall we?" She gestured to the parchment he had in front of him. "Two weeks is fast approaching."


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday night found Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Neville, and the twins all sitting around a table at Ginny's place. Everyone had an empty plate and a half full glass of butterbeer in front of them. They met often for a 'Gryffindor family' dinner. At first, it was just the Trio and Ginny. Then Fred and George began making regular appearances, claiming they needed to spend more time with their favorite sister and little brother. Now and then, they brought their current girlfriends, but so far no one had stuck. Then as Ginny and Neville got closer, she insisted he come, because he might as well have been her seventh brother. For years, they met biweekly, but now everyone was getting older, and it was getting more difficult to plan regular 'get together's. Still, family was family, and everyone made the effort to get to dinner when they happened.

Tonight Ginny hosted and had too much work to make anything more than sandwiches and crisps. Everyone ate and praised the meal as though it were a twelve course dinner with appetizers and the most delicious dessert.

"You're too kind," Ginny told the lot as she motioned for the compliments to keep coming.

"Why the meager meal, anyways, Gin?" Fred teased.

"Too poor to feed us something hearty?" George asked, feeding off his twin.

"She's just been busy with this new assignment," Harry answered on behalf of his girlfriend. Neville noticed her take a deep breath. "She works night and day, Hermione. Can't you give her a break?"

"I didn't realize she was overworking herself, Harry. She didn't mention anything to me."

"Hello, I'm right here," the object of conversation interjected. Then quietly, under her breath, she added, "I can speak for myself, you know."

"I'm surprised you're putting so much energy into this one, anyways," Hermione continued, ignoring the other girl's comment as though it never even happened. "Considering the fight you put up when I tried to give it to you."

"Can you blame her?" Neville asked. "It's Malfoy, for Merlin's sake."

"What!?" Ron asked. Loudly, and in a fairly high pitch that made Ginny's ears hurt.

Harry, on the other hand, simply looked confused. "You're working for Malfoy? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Neville before answering. "He's not that bad, really, and I guess I just didn't want you to go on and be a white knight. It's sweet, Harry, but I can handle him, I swear."

His cheeks pinked a bit at this. Under his breath he mumbled, "I don't mean for it to be a bad thing, Gin, I just want to make sure you're happy..."

Her hand found his under the table and she squeezed it lightly. "I know, Harry."

"Who's up for some exploding snap?" Fred asked, pulling a pack of cards from his robes. "Brought it just in case!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, George cheered on his twin, Ron agreed, Neville declined, and Harry, not for the first time, wondered if perhaps he was doing something wrong in his relationship with Ginny.

"I'll help you clear the dishes, if you like," he said just quiet enough for her to hear. She nodded and said, "Ok, hon, that would be great."

It didn't take too long, because chores go fast with magic. It helped that Harry and Ginny had a bit of help from Neville and Hermione, who simply didn't feel like playing cards that evening. Afterwards, everyone sat around the living room talking: the twins in chairs, Ron, Hermione, and Neville on the couch, and Harry on the floor with Ginny laying in his lap. For some reason, the subject of Draco Malfoy couldn't be dropped. It annoyed the hostess more than just a bit as everyone shared their favorite stick-it-to-Malfoy moment from school. When people started listing Malfoy traits they disliked the most, Ginny fought to keep her temper in check. Now that they worked together, she could see he wasn't an obnoxious twit, but apparently, the rivalry hadn't, and most likely wouldn't, fade away.

When it came time for everyone to leave, Ginny was relieved. Everyone said goodbye to the married couple first; everyone hugged Hermione, Ginny was the only one to hug Ron. Then the twins said their goodbyes, shortly followed by Neville with a kiss from Ginny. As she closed the door, she turned to find Harry there already wearing his cloak.

"Are you leaving?" she asked dumbly. Of course he was, since he most likely wasn't headed out for a walk at 11 o'clock at night.

"Yeah," he answered. "I bet you're tired since you've been working so hard lately. Thought you might like the night to yourself."

"Oh, right. Well, you know, I thought since you'd stayed here... Well, I thought you would stay here."

She felt even stupider saying _that_, but she just didn't how to say that she assumed Harry was staying the night. She'd gotten used to the regularity of it.

"I haven't been home in ages. I just want to make sure it's there. And you do seem to need a night alone."

Ginny only nodded, deciding she wouldn't protest if this was what Harry wanted. She walked towards him, stood on the very tips of her toes, and kissed him sweetly a few times.

"Ok then, love. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding. "Soon. Goodnight, Gin."

Then Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and left to go home.

&&&

Draco considered Ginny that evening while he laid in bed. It was a Sunday and he hadn't seen her around the library since the previous Thursday. He knew that on occasion, she'd stop in on the weekends to get in some extra hours, but her office had remained locked all weekend. He wondered what reason she had for blowing off work this weekend.

Probably Potter, he thought annoyed. Although they'd never discussed their relationships, Draco knew from articles in the Daily Prophet that Ginny and Potter were together. He noticed that she didn't wear a ring of any sort, and it made him wonder what Potter was waiting for. He seemed the type all for marriage and settling down, the white picket fence, and loud family Christmas gatherings. So why not hurry up and get to that bit while he was still young? Because even at 26, Draco was beginning to feel just a bit burnt out.

Of course, the youngest Weasley didn't exactly seem in a hurry to have everything figured out. She didn't know what she wanted to do professionally or seem too interested in immediately having lots of little baby Potters. Maybe they weren't too serious, or maybe The Git Who Lived wasn't that into her. The whole thing was a bit curious to Draco, but he wasn't about to ask for the circumstances revolving their relationship.

He also wasn't about to deny that he liked thinking they weren't too serious about each other. For one, it made the little Slytherin Malfoy inside him thrilled that Potter didn't have the perfect life. For another, Ginny seemed too wild and free to be settled down with a prat like Potter who always got his way just because he was famous Harry Potter. Famous for a stupid scar...

Alright, so the prat had done one or two honorable things for their kind. Didn't make him a bloody hero...

Actually, according to the awards, that's exactly what it made him. Which just irritated Draco more.

He pushed aside thoughts of Potter and the relationship and just focused on Ginny. He remembered that the first time he saw her in Granger's office, he thought she looked... _different_. Without the introduction, he wouldn't have recognized her at all. He recalled the image of Ginny at 16. Skinny and short, covered in freckles, and her hair was always up in a ponytail. She _looked_ like she was 16, possibly younger, then.

Now, well... She was still short. No more than 5'4", and Draco had yet to see her in a pair of heels. The woman didn't seem to care at all that she was quite possibly the shortest woman at the library. She also didn't seem to care that she had gained a bit of weight. Before she had been too thin, skin and bones at best. Now she had curves, suggesting she inherited her mother's genes. Her freckles faded in the years she spent indoors and were now no longer prominent on her face. And her hair, Gods, her hair! She still wore it up partially, the sides pinned back, but the rest she kept loose. And the reds! There must have been a thousand shades of red in those waves.

It bugged Draco how much he appreciated her hair. It bugged him how interesting she was.

He turned on his side, pulled a pillow over his head, and resolved to just fall asleep. Perhaps in his dreams, he could get some distance from the sodding woman.

An hour later, he was no closer to sleep than he was to being best mates with Saint Potter. To distract himself, he decided to write a letter.

**G,**

**I'm laying awake in bed thinking about this woman I can't seem to get out of my head. It's frustrating, to say the least, because, well... I don't like her much. At least, I'm not supposed to like her. And I think I do, a little. I wouldn't mind being friendly to her, at least.**

**I don't know what you can do about any of this, or why you might be interested, but you're always writing things that I can't do anything about or that you're not sure I'd be interested in. You ask for advice like you would from a friend. It's only fair I should be able to, as well. **

**I'm not even sure what I want you to tell me. I'm just frustrated, and I guess I thought you might be able to do something about it. **

**Please try, won't you?**

**D**

Of course, after he finished, Draco realized he would have to wait for Kitty to come and deliver a new letter; his owl had never been to G's place before. Inconvenient, really, and slightly unfair. G could get a hold of him anytime she wanted, but he has to wait to write to one of his closest friends.

Well, next time the owl came to his window, it would be leaving with two letters.

&&&

At a quarter to 10 AM, Ginny literally stumbled into her office. It didn't surprise her to see Draco sitting in her chair or to find him scowling at her. More than once he stated how much he hated tardiness, even if by only thirty seconds. Today Ginny was late by forty-five minutes. That was a lot more than thirty seconds.

"Cup of tea?" she asked, hoping to breeze past the lecture.

"Why are you so late?" he asked running his hand through his hair, clearly fuming in anger.

"Special circumstances."

"Those being?"

"None of your business, Malfoy. When it comes to my schedule, I don't report to you. I report to Hermione. If she's got a problem with when I get here, she can address it with me."

This was clearly The Wrong Thing To Say, because Draco's eyes became thin and his scowl intensified. He didn't like being told he didn't have right to do something. His mum used to call it only child syndrome; most just called him spoiled.

"She might have a problem with it if I pull my contract with you. You'd lose the library a lot of money, wouldn't you? Bet she'd make it a point to find out why you were late then..."

Her eyes became wide and she inhaled sharply. She hadn't expected to be threatened for being _late_. Despite her shock, and then her anger, she began preparing tea for the both of them. She did so silently, calculating her answer before she shared it.

"I can't believe I've been telling people that you've changed. You're still fowl, you know that?" Ginny slammed a cup of tea (with two sugars and a squeeze of lemon, she'd come to learn over the past month) in front of Draco. She held tightly onto her own as she sank into the chair opposite of her 'usual' spot. "If you bothered to inform me of the days you'd be stopping in, you would know that I'm late today, with _permission_, because I had a doctor's appointment. I tried to hurry in, but it was a bit difficult to get here. Satisfied?"

At first, he only blinked. Then he asked, "Are you alright?"

Whatever reaction Ginny expected, that wasn't it. She, too, blinked, stunned. "Pardon?"

"You weren't in all weekend, and you were seeing a Healer. Are you not alright?"

"Oh. Yes, of course, I'm fine. Just a check up is all. What's that you're working on?" She stretched out her hand to take the sketch Draco had clearly been pouring himself over. He handed it to her, explaining that, "It's just a broom design. What do you think?"

Although, truthfully, Ginny failed to study the plans. Her eyes locked on the different descriptions Draco wrote, explaining color or special charms it would have. It was tiny, formal, perfectly printed. All the lower cased letters were the same height, and everything was very neat. Neat, and _familiar_.

"Did you write this yourself?" she asked, feeling the color drain from her face. Suddenly the little breakfast she ate wasn't sitting too well in her stomach. And when had it gotten so cold? Just moments ago, she felt perfectly comfortable. Now she was cold and sick and a little dizzy.

"'Course. Wouldn't trust anyone else with my design. Except you, of course," he said with a smirk. "But I've got your silence with a contract."

The joke and implied compliment didn't even register in Ginny's mind, because it was too busy wrapping itself around something else.

It was too busy bubbling over with realization that Draco Malfoy was also her pen pal by the name of 'D'.

&&&

Someone left a review saying that this is You've Got Mail. They are right. This was written for a request, for someone who wanted a You've Got Mail D/G parody. Also, if you'd like to see some 'art' for this fic, go here: i9. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Neville, it's Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said into her fireplace later that evening. As soon as she got home from work, she flooed Neville, ready to threaten him if he didn't answer her.

After she realized who Draco was, the color in her face left and didn't return. He kept asking if she was alright, suggesting that she go home and lay down for a bit. He insisted that they could 'do all this tomorrow'. She kept saying that no, she was fine, just a bit tired but that only encouraged him to bug her to get some rest. Eventually she agreed to go home and promised that she would be in at 9 AM, promptly.

"Who's Draco Malfoy?" asked Neville. "I mean, I know _who_ he is, but-"

"The letters," she interrupted. "D. It's Draco."

There was silence for a moment, and then, "I'm on my way."

Not even a full minute later, there was a knock on her door. Clearly her friend had apparated there, and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Ginny sat at her kitchen table as Neville put the kettle on and wandered around fixing a sandwich and preparing things for tea. As he did so, he listened to Ginny monologue about what happened that day.

"And he handed me the thing, and it had his writing all over it! And his writing is D's, and I just..."

"Are you sure it's his, though?" he asked, placing the treats he prepared down on Ginny's and his placemats, and sat down. "D's, I mean. Maybe they're just similar..."

From her robes, Ginny pulled both a letter from D and a small version of Draco's sketch, which had all the details from the first version written on it. "See?" she said as she shoved them under Neville's nose. His eyes widened as he observed both items.

"Blimey!"

"I know, they're identical!"

"Actually, I meant this broom is going to be really spectacular. Any idea how long before it's in stores? OW! You don't have to hit me! Yeah, these are pretty identical, aren't they?"

"Neville, what am I going to do? D knows pretty much everything about me, and now D is Draco. Draco Malfoy knows more about me than just about anyone else!"

"How didn't you see any writing before now? Why hasn't he recognized _your_ writing?"

"We use quick notes quills, otherwise my hand cramps up. I think he just copied me."

There was quiet between them as each considered, and fully digested, the situation. What a peculiar twist this was. All this time, both thought they hadn't had any contact with Malfoy, that his 'suddenly' turning up in Ginny's life was completely random, and now it seemed the git had been worming his way into her world all these months. What's worse, this was a guy Ginny could never really publicly be friends with. Weasleys and Malfoys simply weren't supposed to associate with one another.

But then, why did that have to be true? Draco was the only remaining Malfoy, and he certainly had made himself into a respectable man. Sure, there were grudges between him and most of Ginny's friends. That didn't mean much, did it though?

But the grudge between Malfoy and Harry, Ginny's boyfriend, _might_ matter.

"I'm not sure what you should do, but if you like talking to D, maybe you could try being friends with Draco," Neville said. "Can't be too different, can it? And maybe you should talk to Harry about this. He won't like that you're going to be friends with his childhood rival."

"Nev, Harry can sod off when it comes to my friends. I love him, but he doesn't control me."

"I'm not saying let him control you. I'm saying be sensitive to him. He is your boyfriend, you know."

She nodded, seeing his point. "Yea, ok. I'll talk to him."

&&&

As it turned out, talking to Harry ended up being more... eventful than Ginny assumed. Naturally she knew consorting with Malfoy would be a bit hard to take. She didn't expect, however, starting a conversation with "We should talk" could be so dramatic.

But then, it wasn't really dramatic because of what Ginny had on her mind. It was more dramatic because Harry decided that he was through with their relationship.

"You're leaving me?" Ginny repeated for the third time, not sure that she heard Harry right.

"I can't really leave you, can I? We're not even living together. I mean, I don't even keep a toothbrush here; I transfigure one every night."

"You said you understood!" she protested. "You said you got that I wanted a career first, family second. That you knew it was important for me to not end up like my mum!"

"I did, and I do," he answered her, trying his best to remove himself from her arms. "But you keep trying to figure out how I fit into your life and career. I want to be with someone who's interested in building a life around _me_, or at least _with_ me.

"I've waited eight years, Ginny. I don't want to wait any longer. I'm sorry, but I just don't."

She swallowed hard and blinked a few times, trying to stay in control of her emotions. Did she want to cry? She figured she did, but she couldn't. Perhaps she was just too shocked. "I really do love you, Harry," she said.

"I know you do," he answered, nodding and pulling her in for a hug. "I do love you, too. Probably always will."

They stayed that way, holding each other close, for a few minutes. Then Harry made his excuses, said he needed to get home because he had loads to do. Ginny nodded, accepting his words and silently thinking her now ex-boyfriend simply needed to save face. That was alright, though, because really, she thought she preferred to be alone at that moment.

But then she was, all Ginny wanted was to write to D, talk to Draco.

&&&

_D,_

_It's getting late, but with everything going on in my life... I needed your ear._

_It's a bit hard to explain why everything is feeling out of control. There are things I can't tell you. Not because I don't trust you, I just don't thin__k you're ready to hear them. __**I**__ wasn't ready, and yet... _

_And then after I found out this thing, my boyfriend decided he's done waiting for me. He just up and left me, but when I said as much, he told me that he couldn't really leave, he was never even here. Maybe that's true, maybe I wasn't __really... But I loved him, I __**love**__ him. How can I have loved him so much and still not be his?_

_I'm not making much sense, am I? I guess things are more complicated now. I'll figure it out. I promise._

_G_

&&&

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, after throwing a quill at Ginny and getting no reaction.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Fine," she answered, not even looking up from the book she was reading. Currently, she was sprawled out on her office floor, laying on her stomach and head propped up in her hands. Draco sat in her chair, taking notes that Ginny dictated to him. Except for the past twenty minutes, she had been silent.

"You're distracted, Weasley."

"You're bugging me, Malfoy. Be quiet."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't," he said so evenly it suggested he feigned his disinterest. "But something is distracting you and making your progress less than desirable, which I _do_ care about. So please, tell me."

"I'm in mourning." Which was true enough, but the lack sadness or sorrow or even anger in Ginny's tone sort of suggested she might be telling a lie. Draco had to think over the words for a bit to decide if he should play along.

"Someone die?"

"No. Harry broke up with me."

"Potter? Stupid git."

"Thanks."

"Well, at least you're not alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, loads of people are breaking up recently, aren't they? I myself have a friend whose boyfriend just left her out of the blue. Together for _eight_ years, and suddenly he decides he doesn't want a life with her."

Ginny's lips twitched into a nervous smile. She hid it behind a few fingers and said, "You don't say."

But if Draco noticed the giggle inside the words, he said nothing. He sat in silence, running his hand through his hair a few times. When Ginny realized what he was doing, she started twirling her own locks. Of course, hers was a knotted mess and his looked smooth and perfect.

Suddenly she realized she was staring and forced her eyes back to the text in front of her. Her thoughts stayed with Malfoy and her experiences with him this past month. She believed that first day in Hermione's office that Malfoy would only be unpleasant, insult her left and right, but at least they would only have to meet three or four times. Everything else could be done through owls. But then he showed up in her office fairly often, three or four times a week. And he wasn't there to bug her or get in the way, he _helped_. He was involved and aside from a few sarcastic comments, he remained mostly pleasant. They settled into a routine of tea then research, separate lunch breaks, and more research. She relinquished her chair each day Draco joined her, finding him some sort of task like recording her notes, locating books, testing charms... They worked amicably, and truthfully, she enjoyed his company.

And he picked up on her moods better than even Hermione. If she came into the library all frazzled, he offered to make the tea for them and kept quiet. He figured out that days Ginny wore her hair pinned up completely meant she felt less than desirable, even a little ugly, and played into the insecurities. Those days, he refrained from insulting her robes and shoes. (What was his obsession with shoes, anyways?) And if she came in humming, he engaged in cheery conversation, basking in the red head's good mood.

And then today, when she (more or less) announced that Harry left her, Draco immediately took her side. Perhaps it wasn't _terrible_ that D turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

&&&

_D,_

_I think I've got things figured out now. _

_You never did tell me if you had a girlfriend, by the way._

_G_

**G,**

**No, I didn't tell you. Bet you're just about to drop dead from the curiosity, aren't you?**

**Alright, I'll save your life this one time, but you owe me.**

**No, I do not have a girlfriend. I have dates occasionally, but I'm too busy to keep up the gentlemanly boyfriend act. In fact, the only relationship I maintain is our friendship. Does that even count?**

**D**

_D,_

_I'm not sure that it does. _

_Does that mean you wouldn't try to stay if you found someone worthwhile?_

_G_

**Certainly, I'd stay.**

**What's with all the questions? Are you interested in dating me?**

**D**

_Maybe_


	6. Chapter 5

Over the next month, Draco and Ginny continued their research like before. She let things continue like they'd never changed anyways. Except now, she made the extra effort to be friendly with her partner. It wasn't too difficult; even when he baited her, he did it in a manner that anyone with ears and a brain could tell he was just kidding and trying to have a good time.

Occasionally, she dressed up for him. She would pull back her hair and curl it, put on some make up, and wear her nicest, casual robes which had no stains or tears and fit her figure properly. And recalling Draco's obsession with shoes, one time Ginny added some height to a pair of her shoes. After three hours of walking and possibly six or seven blisters, the pair of shoes got thrown against the wall and then transfigured back to their original form.

The biggest difference between now and then were the questions. During tea, she would fire questions about anything and everything. The first business Draco opened (a popular restaurant which Ginny confessed to dining at often), why Draco wanted to open a sports shop (it was no secret he liked Quidditch, and really, that was all there was to it), his love life (non-existent, as she very well knew), if he missed his family (not his, but certainly he might like to have his own one day), favorite foods, favorite fashions, favorite hobbies, guilty pleasures... No stone remained unturned, and Ginny really had no shame when it came to certain subjects. One morning the pair discussed the war, and on another particularly saucy day, Ginny ventured into Draco's sex life. He blushed at this a bit because it came out of the blue, which she thought made him adorable, but then answered the questions. He promptly demanded her answers and was hardly satisfied that the only lover she had taken was Potter.

Eventually, Draco began coming in every day and the two took lunch together. Occasionally, they even had dinner together afterwards. At meal times, they discovered even more about one another. For instance, he didn't eat peas, and she loved chocolate desserts more than any other food. Dinner revealed Draco's gentlemanly side. Each time they dined out, he insisted he pay the bill, claimed it a perk of being his employee.

They spent so much time together that Ginny forgot about tea time with Neville once. Just skipped it completely, without even an informing owl for her friend. Of course, when he stormed the office, the young witch apologized profusely, offering an eternal life of debt. Neville chuckled then joined her and Draco in their tea time, clearly aggravating Malfoy who became less than friendly. Surprisingly, his attitude didn't anger Ginny; it demonstrated his feelings about their friendship, and he clearly wasn't willing to share her.

Meanwhile, G continued writing to D as though nothing changed. If anything, their letters became more frequent, sometimes sending Kitty back and forth five times in one evening. It wasn't too long before D told G what she meant to him, and Ginny kept that letter by her bedside and read it again and again and again.

Ginny felt that if ever there was a perfect time to reveal herself, now would be it.

&&&

"I want to meet D," Ginny announced one Saturday to Neville over dinner.

This, of course, confused him greatly and he didn't bother to hide it.

"You've already _met_, Gin. You know, blonde bloke that sits at your desk every day of the week? Sound familiar?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've met _Draco_, Nev. I want D to meet G. Get it?"

"Not really, love."

"Oh well," Ginny answered with a shrug. "The thing is, how would I go about doing that?"

"Meeting D?"

"Yes."

"No bloody idea." Which caused Ginny to frown and declare, "You're not being very helpful."

Neville dropped his fork and focused on chewing the bite of meat in his mouth. He tried to think of this situation as a girl might and still couldn't make heads or tails of what Ginny was blabbering on about. It sounded like she wanted to reveal herself as G and like it was more complicated than just out right saying it. Why did it have to be some big production? Women. He never did understand them. Perhaps that was why he'd gone the gay way.

He suspected that Draco would need proof. He didn't seem the trusting type and might suspect Ginny was simply taking advantage of an interesting piece of information she stumbled upon. She had the letters, of course, but it was easy enough to duplicate pieces of parchment. She could also share her own handwriting, since Draco had yet to see that. But alone, it wasn't enough.

Then Ginny's pesky owl Kitty flew over to Neville and started eating off his plate. This made him smirk for more reason than one.

"I think, Ginny dear, that you should just invite Draco up for dinner."

&&&

_D,_

_I think we should meet. I know you already told me why you don't want to, but it's been nearly three months since then. I'm going mad right now and could really use a friend. Honestly, I could really use you._

_Please just consider it? I think it would go well._

_G_

**G,**

**Alright, yea. Let's do it. **

**D**

&&&

The bint was staring at him. Every few minutes, she'd look up and stare at him then look back down at her book. She would open her mouth, think better of it, and close it. Then when he managed to concentrate on his wand motions, she'd look up at him again. Draco nearly growled in frustration after the first half hour of this routine and was about to quit a half an hour early just to get away from it.

After one more repetition of this cycle, Draco slammed his wand down on the desk and asked, "What do you _want_, Weasley?"

Ginny was no fool and could tell he was annoyed with her. So her voice was more quiet than usual when she replied, "Dinner."

That was it? He picked up his wand again and started repeating the wand motion Ginny taught him. "Fine. Where do you feel like going?"

"Mm-my place," she answered, still quiet. "I thought I'd cook you dinner. Sort of a celebration, because we've only got another week or so before the deadline. I'm a fair cook, I swear."

"Your place?" Ginny thought Draco looked like he was considering it.

"It's a flat, about twenty minutes from here, where I live. There are walls and a bed and a kitchen and everything."

"Well... alright."

She smiled and nodded once. "Great."

As they walked to her place, Ginny made small talk. Small talk bugged both her and her dining mate, but her nerves got the better of her. A conversation about when the store would open some how turned into asking how his restaurant _The Dragon Booth_ was doing, and would it be hosting any special summer events? Draco sniggered at each foolish comment. Even she had to roll her eyes at her pathetic attempt to keep silence from settling in.

Then when they got inside her home, she worried that it wasn't fancy enough. Draco looked around, clearly judging everything, and surprisingly said nothing other than, "Nice place."

With a sigh of relief Ginny thanked him.

"It's not much, but I can afford it on my own. And mum can't tell me what to do, which is the nicest thing about it. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Draco took this to heart and hung his cloak up on the hanger, then sat on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. He took a closer look at the knick knacks and decorations. _Quaint_, he decided, and exactly how he pictured Ginny's tastes. Everything was simple. Nothing matched. And there was definitely nothing too extravagant lying around.

"What are you making us?" he called to the kitchen.

"At the moment, tea," came the answer, along with the voice's owner, into the sitting area. She sat down next to Draco and handed him his drink while sipping her own. "If you're hungry, I can start cooking now."

"It's still early. I'm in no hurry to get home."

"Good."

"Good?" She could almost hear the raised eyebrow in his question. She nodded with a blush. "Alright then. Good."

"So. We're done in a week," Ginny stated a bit too evenly.

"Yes, we are."

"Are you sad?"

"More excited."

"Oh."

Draco may occasionally be a git, but he was a smart git, and he could hear the disappointment from the red head.

"I'm excited to open my store," he rephrased. "Not because these past few months have been unbearable."

"Oh!" she said again. Except this time there was excitement in her voice. Then Ginny pressed her eyes shut tightly, mustered up all that Gryffindor courage she had within her, and said, "Draco, I have to tell you something. And you might want to leave afterwards."

It was his turn for an, "Oh?"

"I think... I think it may be easier to show you..."

"Intrigue!"

"Shut up." Although, her words came out with a giggle and not quite a menacing threat. "Here, Kitty," she began calling.

"You're showing me your cat?" Draco asked and then was surprised to see a familiar bird fly through the window. He looked small and brown and Draco knew immediately he had seen the owl a million times before. Delivering letters. From his mysterious, unidentified pen pal G. And it was here. In Ginny's flat.

Shit. Ginny. G. _Shit_.

"You're... You're G," he said in the quietest voice Ginny ever heard him.

"And you're D."

"How... How did you know?"

She looked down into her tea and admitted, "Your handwriting."

Oh, right. Draco remembered that day when she paled at seeing his broom design. She couldn't concentrate all day long, and then he got a letter from G... She was frazzled, too. _Shit_.

Thinking back, this made sense. Potter left Ginny when G got dumped. And the letter about an angry boss... And shit, Ginny's _boss_ was Hermione, a good friend who was _married_! Clues were every where, and Draco just ignored them. He got too wrapped up in his researcher to remember the friend he'd been making anonymously.

But really, it was... best... that they turned out to be the same person. It made his life a lot simpler. It explained why he felt a strange fondness for Ginny, and clearly he could trust her with all any secrets he shared with G. And now, he didn't have to worry about making one jealous or choosing which to get closer to. He could have both, or really, just _her_.

"I think... I think I wanted it to be you."

And when he said that, Ginny felt all control leave her body. She launched herself at Draco, kissing him with everything inside her. Most landed on his lips, and those he returned eagerly, but a few were on his cheek, below his ear, and her lips even brushed against his forehead.

"I'm thrilled it was you, D," Ginny whispered. And then she became completely silent and showed Draco how completely happy she was.

&&&

'Ello! How are all my lovely readers doing this evening? I'm betting you didn't think the story would be over quite that quick, and you're partially right. That is the end of the story, but I'm thinking about writing an epilogue for it. The piece was originally written for the LJ 'dgficexchange' and is based on the movie You've Got Mail. The major plot points were taken from there, and the characters are of course JKR's, but I like to think I bring something uniquely me in the writing and the characters. ;-)

Thank you to all who took the time to praise, critique, and review this story!! It really meant a lot to me and I appreciate every single one.

For my next fic endeavor, I was thinking I would take suggestions from you guys. If you've got a story you'd like to see written, but have no interest in writing it yourself, leave it in a comment. The best idea, or really the one that inspires me most, could very well appear hear on :-D

So get submitting and thanks guys! I hope to see you again soon. ;-)

Love,

Woody


End file.
